Feeling Free
by treefox
Summary: It is Max's dream to become a super villain right? Well ever wonder what the consequences of his dream are? Now he is a villain. This is a story about Cherry the girl he loved before becoming a villain. Warnings dark, character death, suicide, blood, and a crazy, evil Max.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! I don't normally write tragedy but I decided that if I want to become a better writer then I have to try new things. I hope some of you like the story. I would say all but I think I'm already being overly optimistic when I say some. If you do by some miracle like the story then please review. I do have an idea for a sequel story that would be a chapter story it would also not be a tragedy, so if you do want a sequel please tell me. This story is told in Cherry''s POV.

I stood atop the old Matt industry's office building in New York City which was now the headquarters for the resistance. It was at least 1,000 ft tall and I was standing with nothing preventing me from falling and hitting the hard pavement bellow, but I wasn't scared. The once thriving city now looked bare and desolate with none in sight. I felt a tear trace its way down my cheek. I should have done something to stop this, but I was to blind to see that this was his plan.

Max Thunderman, a boy who I had truly loved. I had believed in him. I thought that there was good in him, and maybe there had been, but any good he once held within himself was now long gone. We had our difficulties like the fact that my best friend was his twin sister, but after she saw how happy we were together she gave in and even gave us her blessing. It was after we had been dating for three mouths when I first started to doubt his true nature.

We had both been in what he liked to call his evil lair. It just his room really but there were all kinds of lab equipment scattered throughout the room. I lay down on the bed as he worked on some new invention that I didn't bother to memorize the name of. "Why can't we just go out to eat like a normal couple?" I asked with a pout. "Because as you very we'll know I'm not normal," he'd replied, not even looking up from his project. It was true I did know he wasn't normal, he had told me about his family's secret a few weeks prior to that day.

I sat up and glowered at him. "You may be some kind of super hero, but I'm just a normal girl. Is it so wrong that I want to just go get something to eat together!" My outburst caused him look up at me. "I'm not a hero Cherry I am a villain." I froze and felt a chill. I had heard him talk about being a villain before but I had always assumed that he just wanted to be different from his sister. But the way he had said it, he sounded so sure, so... honest. It was a very rare thing for Max Thunderman to sound honest, but I foolishly ignored the ominous feeling, it was almost impossible that the boy I knew could be evil.

I was brought back to the present by a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down at my shoulder and saw a massive red stain. I tentatively touched my hand to the injury, blood seeping though my fingers and dripping to the ground. The fact that I was fatally wounded had completely slipped my mind I thought with a wry smile. There was a time when the thought of dyeing would have scared me to well, death, but I had changed over the years. I was not the same dim, silly, little girl anymore. Remembering my wound also made me my thoughts dwell on the person who had inflicted it, Max.

I know he had not meant for my injury to be fatal. We both still cared for each other even though we both refused to admit it. I still can still remember the crazed look in his eyes with frightening clarity.

Me and a small group of resistance members quietly crept into one of Max's 'secrete' labs. Originally I had not planed to stay long, but my group was discovered by a guard. The team had scattered in all directions, I myself was running down a long hallway heart thumping loudly and blood roaring in my ears. I can't get caught I can't get caught, I had mentally told myself over and over again. I knew that if they did indeed catch me I would be tortured for information, and though I was confident in my ability to wit stand pain there was a rumor going around that Max had managed to invent a truth serum that worked on even the most strong-willed humans.

I was so panicked that I did not notice a man standing in front of me, blocking my way. I run into the man falling to my knees. I looked up and was met face to face with my with a person who I never thought i would see again. Max Thunderman, the man I had once loved stood over me, his eyes cruel and his facial expression seemed twisted.

Max had changed over the years. He seemed more powerful but at the same time he looked thinner and paler. He was taller than I remembered and he wore a long black cloak. He had belt with knifes guns and other weapons hanging from it.

"Cherry?" He asked, in a slightly hysterical voice. I nodded numbly, and saw a crazy and wild look in his eyes. "How dare you come here! After all you did to me! I offered you so much! I asked you to be my empress of darkness but you refused!" It was true I had refused him all those years ago. He had asked me join him, but I had said no. I had told him the truth that I could never be we someone who was so willing to hurt and kill. He said he hated me for that, he had said he never wanted to see me again, and until this day he hadn't.

I was to terrified to speak. He still stared down at me with those crazy eyes, I shuddered. His eyes were so different from the way I remembered them. I'm not an overly cheesy girl who would say that I used to be able to read his soul through his eyes, or that I knew what he was thinking with just one glance, but I could still see a huge difference.

Without warning Max Suddenly longed at me, picking me up by the throat and then slamming me against the wall, effectively pining me. "What do you want?" He asked me in a now deadly clam voice. I couldn't reply because his grip on my throat made it almost impossible to breathe let alone speak. If it had not been evident before it was now, he was crazy.

"Max step away from Cherry!" Yelled a voice that I knew well. "Aw if it isn't my sweet twin sister, how are you Phoebe?" Max asked letting me go. I fell to the ground with a thump. Phoebe stood in the middle of the hallway not far away from where me and Max stood. Phoebe had a panicked and torn look on her face, I knew why he was after all her brother. She had grown up with him, shared a house with him, spent her younger years playing games with him. She had never truly believed he would become a villain. Yet years later here she stood knowing that the boy she once knew was long gone.

"Max I know you don't want to do this!" Phoebe told her brother, but in truth she did not know. She had no clue what her twin was capable of anymore. He rolled his eye, and for a moment he reminded me of his old self. "I don't see why I should!" Phoebe gave Max an earnest look. "We both know you can't hurt her," she said in a soft tone.

The madness returned to his face and he started to shout. "You don't think I can hurt her then watch this!" He pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the shoulder. "And this!" he stabbed the same place a second time. "And this!" He stabbed me one last time. I screeched in pain at each blow. Then Max looked down at me and he looked aghast. "What have I done?" He asked sinking to his knees, staring at my blood on his hands with a stunned face.

I was feeling dizzy I remember Phoebe getting me out of the building while Max was still in shock. I also remember Billy speeding me here. They had left me in a room on the top floor while they went to get help, but I knew it was no use. I had already lost too much blood there was no way that I would live though this injury. So I grabbed a pen and some paper and made my way to the roof top fast as I could in my condition. I had swiftly wrote a note to my friends and family explaining what I was about to do and why, which is why I am standing on the edge of the roof top preparing myself to jump. If I was going to die I didn't want to do it laying helplessly in bed, I wanted to feel a rush, exhilaration, and most of all I wanted to feel free.

I let my thoughts drift to Max one last time. Our loved had not been like in the movies, we had not fallen in love instantly. It had been at lest a year and a half after we started dating that I even considered that I might love him. We may not have been perfect but we were happy. I smiled at the joyful memories before launching myself off the building. The feeling of falling was amazing it felt like nothing else mattered, I felt free. And then everything went black as I hit the pavement.

A/N I am also thinking about adding another chapter if people want that just shows you what Cherry wrote in her note.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A lot of you wanted me to make another chapter so what I decided to do was to write Cherry's suicide note. If people actually want I may make another chapter with Phoebe's and the others reactions to the her suicide. Also if any of you read my chapter story True Colors I have some bad news, I'm thing about discontinuing that story, I mean it has not gotten the best reception and currently has the lest reviews of all my stories well actually it's tied for last place with my onshot Cutting Deep. I hope you enjoy the chapter sorry it's so short.

**The letter**

To my dearest friends.

If you are reading this then I have probably already jumped. I know that you are all feeling angry, sad, and confused because of what I've done. I wish there was a way I could make all your pain disappeared but I can't. I also can't tell you that things will be ok cuz they won't be. I know you wondering why I did this which is one of the reasons I'm writing this letter. The stab wound was fatal, by the time you guys had gotten me back I had already lost too much blood. I wasn't going to survive, and after every thing I've been though I didn't want to just die laying down in bed. I wanted to feel free. I have been trapped for too long and I needed to feel free. I need to feel the rush of the wind just one last time. Now I must say goodbye to you my dear friends. Phoebe you were the best friend I could have asked for and there is nothing you could have done to save me. Billy you have managed to make me laugh and I have treasured seeing you grow. Nora please keep Billy out of trouble like you did when I was around, I always admired your self-confidence. I love you all, goodbye forever.


End file.
